toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Starfire is a character who originally appeared in DC's Teen Titans, the cartoon adaptation, and Teen Titans GO before becoming a recurring member of the Toon Force in Frozarburst's fan-made crossover series, Toon Wars. She hailed from the planet Tamaran with the ability to fire bolts of energy. Her role in Toon Wars began when the Toon Force were tasked to go to Jump City and defend it from Gizmo. The other titans helped, but when Control Freak arrived, they left Starfire to deal with Gizmo alone, forcing the Toon Force to assist her when she was also beaten. Thankful, she considered visiting the team every now and again before later joining them full-time following the end of the arc after she had been injured by Tuesday X and lost the coordinates to Jump City. Since then, Starfire had been happily serving with them in many battles, including the Siege of Rhybloflaven and becoming a temporary member of Captain Zange's crew every now and again. However, after 5 considerable years at war, Star, along with the rest of the Toon Force, disbanded back to their respective worlds. However, Starfire was one of the victims of the virus entity corrupting the multiverse, returning with Silkie to Dr. Wakeman's lab when she discovered Jump City had been warped by the virus. She among a handful of others in the Toon Force were able to journey to the Forgotten Society where they discovered the source of the Virus was hidden, and fought among them against the entity's many corrupted troopers, including the savage Toon Goddess and Teen Titans. Though her former team were far gone for her to restore to normal, she survived the entirety of the event up to the battle against the Toon Goddess before reality could distort itself once again. In the reset, she was swapped with the original version of herself from the Teen Titans cartoon prior to GO, who realize ahead of time who she is and helps her get to Elmore to retrieve Gumball while the others gather more forces and a way to reach the Toon Force later. She, Gumball, and Penny redeem Nicole and return to fight alongside the other heroes, only to learn that Doug Funnie, the leader of the Forgotten Society and classic Nicktoon, was actually the Toon God. By request from Danny, Starfire remained with Bimm to help her forge the Final Magisword, and was crushed when Rose sacrificed herself for it. She among all the other Teen Titans, H.I.V.E Five, and the Toon Force fought against the Toon at the climax of the battle until he attempted twice to purge reality, which led to Bimm using her rage to completely dismantle him and give the heroes a chance to delete the Virus Entity. Following the conflict, when reality was restored, Starfire along with the rest of the original Teen Titans were merged with the laid-back/humorous side of GO, which she and the others labeled as a beautiful compromise. Trivia * Occasionally, Starfire seems to be purring in reference to her anthropomorphic tiger counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans Go Category:Starfire Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Samurai Jack Saga